Just A Dream
by ThemSoundWaves
Summary: It's halloween for the transformers: Jazz, Prowl, and Whirl are in for a special trick when the Twins pull a seemingly harmless halloween prank. But... Since when do the twins pranks ever turn out right? •T for now, WILL GO UP!• •PRE WAR•
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Goood afternoon my fellow transformers fans! How was you're Halloween? I know I'm two days late, but hey! I'm coming at you with a Transformers horror story :)**

**Yes, I know. Halloween is a Human Holliday, yet, for the sake of the story, here, it's going to be universe-wide. I hope you enjoy this insane tale, and please! Give me you're feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, or Halloween. But I do own the plot. **

**Chapter Rating: E.**

**Full Summery.**

_Commotion. The streets were an uproar, reporters trotted around, carrying their helm-modified cameras, rolling. Multiple carrier ambulances parked and lined the streets. Though, there had been only one survivor. _

_"Excuse me... Excuse me! TWEN news, Redtwist here can you tell me what happened here?" A swift purple frame. And the lone survivor shivered, as he looked up to the rounded lenses in his face, and the femme behind it. _

_"They said bad things happen in K.P.C.F." The young survivor replied, rocking, swaying, his optics were un-responsive to the ruckus around them. _

_"Excuse me!" A second reporter yelled, as the cameras flashed around him. _

_"What was your motive?" Click. Click. Click. Blink. The question finally regestered in his bent, and broken mind. _

_"For answers... You know?" His voice was shaking, much like his beaten frame. The cheap blankets around him just weren't warm enough to stop his shivering. _

_"And what did you find?" Another frame pushed into the retro-vultures circle, praying on the tired soul with yet another camera. _

_"Did you find the answers? What happened in the care facility!?" A rugged breath, a tiny hitch of his vents. Dark smoke filtered from his very being, falling apart, the medics frantically working had no effect._

_"Bad things." A spine-crunching pause._

_"Very bad things." _

**Episode One: Rumor Has It**.

It was just a normal day at Lacon's all grade school. Sparklings from five vorns, to eighteen walked the halls for their next class; Yet today there was something different about the way the mechs and femmes dressed. Rather then their typical paint jobs, the students wore costumes. All different sizes and types. Terrorcons... Vampires, spark eaters. Some dressed as cartoon characters, others chose a subtle approach.

A large crowd formed at the Cafeteria's entrance, waiting for the bell to ring, so the next set of students could drink their cubes. Among this group, was a painted black frame. Two large cat ears wiggled from his helm, as well as an interactive tail that twitched behind him. Jazz waited patiently with his cube in hand beside his Terrorconic friend, Prowl.

The bell finally rung, and the halls became a mosh pit, Prowl and Jazz had been first in the large ring, therefore, were able to push into the Cafeteria before the others. Just as the younglings grabbed their seats, a voice rang out.

"So what you guys think?" Jazz turned on his bench seat, to look up at the mechlet in question, his mood-sensing cat ears bent back.

"Whirl... Mah mech... Wha' ya doin'? What are ya s'pose ta be?" Jazz asked.

"What do you mean what am i supposed to be? Isn't it the perfect costume!?" Whirl exclaimed, tossing his pinchers into the air, the yellow dot of an optic resembled a rainbow shape, as a smile. Prowl looked up from his cube, and blinked a total of five times, when he final registered just WHAT Whirl was dressed as.

"That is... _Extremely_ disturbing." He mumbled, his hand shot up to rub one of his bright blue optics. Jazz, meanwhile, was already dragged into Whirl's costume. The Robotic Neko leaned foreword in his seat, his hand outstretched towards one of Whirls many energon-splattered features.

"Issat fake?"

"NO don't _touch_ it! That costed me a lot of~ yes, it's fake. Do you like?" Jazz pulled back, his helm casted downwards, to where he could see the wired whiskers sprouting from his nose. Neko-as-Jazz sighed.

"It's betta then bein' a cat ah guess." Prowl snorted to himself, while Whirl banged his caws against his helm a couple times.

"A _cat_? _Cats_ aren't scary! Don't you know? It's HALLOWEEN!" Jazz's robotic cat ears fell flat to either side of his helm, his optics narrowed, and he gazed at Whirl irritably. He opened his mouth to protest, but Jazz never made it past the first breath.

"I'M scary." Prowl boasted, the tint to his tone heavily leaking with Self-adoration. He bared his large fake terror con teeth. Prowls white and black color scheme had disappeared, replaced by a Terrorconic, gothic purple and black.

"Yes, yes Prowl." Whirl intoned, waving his hand dismissively. "You're scary. The point is, Wait... What's the point?" There was a pause, Whirl blinked.

"What... What _was_ the point?" He asked them, genially confused.

"Tha' point?" Jazz questioned.

"What point?" Perplexed, Whirl looked desperately between both Jazz and Prowl. He pointed to another table, full of elder students.

"That point? Point at who? Wait, what?" Youngling Prowl pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Whirl..." He coaxed, in an almost whisper. "Halloween... Costumes Whirl..."

"Oh! Right! _That_! Point! Yeah, THAT point... Right. yes..." Whirl paused thoughtfully. If he had a face, he would have smirked. The bandaged covered, energon dripping, IV pole holding Whirl, had jumped eighty degrees, and proceeded to throw his bloody-bandaged claws into the air.

"WHO'S READY FOR TRICKER TREATING?!" He howled, the entire cafeteria lit up with cheers, fake guns, and swords were thrown into the air. Even the older students joined along, lazily rolling their servos mid-length.

"Ah boy." Jazz drawled, turning around and taking a sip of his cube. "Ah ain't never gonna understand tha' kid."

"Eighty three... Eighty four... Eighty-wait no... That's a rust stick..."

"Prowl, do you really have to count out _all_ your candies?" Whirl whined ambiguously, waving his candy bag at the slow-walking Prowl, who had his helm nearly inside his trick or treat bag.

"Yes." he said, pulling out a stick of gum. "it's good to know how many I get of what, and which ones I want more or less of." Whirl stared at his terrorcon friend for a minuet, and when Prowl noticed the staring, he stopped and looked up.

"What?"

"ON THAT WONDERFUL NOTE... Next house!" Prowl huffed, he began to run down the street, after his friends who had turned to the next home. Prowl had just gotten up the stairs to see Jazz reaching for the door bell.

Yet, the sound of twin sports engines caused the Neko to stop, the impossibly bright headlights had all three mechs slowly turning in union, to witness Sunstreaker and Sideswipe transforming.

"Hey dudes!" Sideswipe greeted merily, waving them down. "You heard about _L.P.F.C?_"

"_L.P.F.C_?" Jazz whispered discreetly to Prowl, masking his whisper by rocking back. Prowl gave a shrug.

"What's that?" Whirl screamed out, waving his two fingered claws around, as if he were trying to flag the older mechs down, he had no shame in hiding the fact that, he had no clue what the place was.

"_Lacons Psychiatric Care Facility_, of course!" Sideswipe declared, he shook his helm in disbeleif, and walked foreword. "You guys seriously don't know that place?"

"No..." Jazz mumbled, looking to Prowl out of habit, to see what he had to say. Which, in the end, mattered none.

"My carrier tends to _block_ those Chanel's..." Jazz's amazing door-winged friend admitted with a rub to the back of his helm, Prowls optics swayed around the area, as if his carrier was lurking somewhere in the distance.

"Maaan..." Sideswipe drawled disappointedly, he looked to his brother with a certain look. "Should we tell them Sunshine?"

Growling, Sunstreaker replied. "Don't call me that... But..." The sunset yellow mech grinned. "We should."

"Tell me! Tell me!" Whirl cried out, he closed the distance between himself, and the twins, by taking the steps two at a time, and abandoning the house. Hesitantly, Jazz and Prowl stepped down the stairs.

"It's shutting down." Sunstreaker said, in a very mirthful tone. He raised his hand to the sky, then flipped his palm, checking out his manicure. "They said their locking everyone inside." Sideswipe finished, knowing Sunstreakers next words.

"That's not good!" Whirl cried out, his yellow optic bright, boreing over the twins like an alarms light. "Why would they do that...?" Jazz pipped in, it wasnt a shame that he was just a _little_ interested...

"Well... I _could_ tell you." Sideswipe teased. He crossed his arms smartly, and leaned against his yellow brother. "But it'll cost ya handful from that bag..."

"Take it!" Whirl screamed out in excitement, tossing his entire bag at the two unsespecting twins. Sunstreaker subtly stepped back, only a bit shocked. While Sideswipe threw his hands out in your typical marshal arts defense style.

The bag of candy tapped against sideswipes red frame, and littered the floor.

"Well." Sunstreaker said, situating himself. He bent down to pick up the candy piece by piece. the red twin quickly grabbed ahold of his ego, and he smirked.

"It's because everyone inside is... _Crazy_." Not a second after the words left his lip, the bandaged youngling jumped up.

"Crazy?! Like looney and messed up? Like that stuff on TV!?"

"On that channel my carrier blocked." Prowl hummed in, becoming more and more paranoid with his surroundings. Sideswipe snickered, yet Whirl was less amused by the story-interrupter.

"_Shhhh_!" He hissed, wagging a hand back at the anxious mech, Prowls door wings dropped.

"Yep, just like it. But... It's just a rumor." Sunstreaker finished with a lazy shrug. He looked up to the sky, night was arriving soon, the tint to the sky was getting darker. he looked down at the three younger students, who had gathered into a crowed at their waists.

"Hey..." He said slowly, an idea forming within his self-absorbed processor.

"Are you guys in for a...little Halloween fun?" Sideswipe caught on with a bright optic'd grin. Yet, Prowl seamed to have a separate train of thought.

"It sounds like this plan is sounding more and more like blocked channels..."

"Shut _up_ Prowl~!" Whirl hissed again, irritation clear, the clawed mech spun to Jazz. "YEAH! Right Jazz? We in for some halloween fun?" Said Neko Jazz, looked up from his bag of candy, a rust stick sticking halfway out of his mouth, clutching a hard-energon candy.

"Wha'... Oh, yeah umm..Right!" The newly black mech hadn't noticed his partners death stare, but Whirl had, and pointed it out too, because he jolted his hands up, and rocked his fists at him.

Prowl only changed the coordinates of his death stare.

"Why don't you head up there? For its last hours? I mean, it's like any other hospital, right?" Sideswipe intervened, his voice trying to lure the youngers back in, Whirl looked back up at them.

"Well meet you guys there!" Sunstreaker laughed out. Before any of them could protest, the twins had transformed down, and sped off down the road.

"No." Prowl said bitterly, watching the red tail lights fade down the road.

"Ya scared?" Jazz teased, bumping Prowls shoulder almost affectionally, Prowls helm twisted towards the future saboteur, his face changing from 'unwillingness' to-

"Of course not!" He whispered out loudly, sounding near a hiss, he shook his helm and looked down the road once more.

"Fine. Lets go."

"I'm already deeply regretting this decision." Prowl huffed, his nose lifted into the air.

"Prowlie..." Jazz drawled in a whine, Prowl stopped dead. "stop bein' such an adult. We gonna be fine. Plus, I've been dyin' to do sommem excitin'!" He finished, fist pumping the air.

"Yeah, this is '_HIIIIGHLY_ exciting!" Whirl thundered through the crooked gates, causing its hinges to scream in protest, and open wide and clear, Jazz looked to Prowl, and Prowl looked back.

"Did... Did you call me _Prowlie_?" He quarried, his face ducked in an act of shyness. Jazz grinned, giving a lazy shrug to his shoulders.

"Ah mighta. Hey Whirl! Wait up mech!" Prowl only blinked as Jazz raced away from him, to catch up with Whirl, who was already hopping up the old metallic steps. Quietly, the terrorcon jogged to follow suit.

"Are they here?" Jazz whispered, ducking around the large porch. The black mechlet was glad for the hospitals near perfect look. Seriously, it looked like any old hospital. Plus, all the lights were on.

"Yeah! They gotta be..." Suddenly, a yellow form rocketed out from under the porch, Sunstreakers servos reached out, as he growled and screamed loudly. Whirl screamed high pitch, and threw himself back. Jazz settled on twitching in some sort of half-jump, his candy had been held out before him, in a 'Take my candy not me!' Motion.

Prowl merely shook his helm as he witness the aftermath, finishing his final step up the stairs.

Sunstreaker broke out laughing, as he crawled himself up into the porch, using the railing as a crutch. Sideswipe made himself known, when Sunstreaker turned around and pulled Sideswipe through the railings middle bars, and onto the metalic deck.

"I think I'm gonna lubercate." Sideswipe laughed out, getting on his hands and knees, and pulling himself to a standup. Sunstreaker following suit, his laughs only breathy chortles now.

"Alright... Alright... Were here." The yellow mech concluded. Jazz looked down at his extended bag of candy, like coming out of shock, he pulled it back to his chassis.

Whirl gave a little dance, before running to the doors, he motioned with his pinchers for the group to follow him. He nudged open the doors.

Bright light flooded the semi-darkness outside. rang aloud, blue and white nurses walked around, seaming extremely busy. Assistance pushed metal carts full of tools and medicines around.

It was...

"Normal." Whirl breathed, as he slowly walked foreword. Jazz followed, and so did the others. All five students optics were wide with wonder, and perhaps a bit of disappointment, the light tinted blue secretary looked up from her datapad, adjusting her helm-attached readers glasses.

"Can I help you boys?" She asked, her voice soft, Jazz seamed to come back quickly, unknowing what to do, he covered for the team

"Ah yeah, uh... trick'er treat?" He held up his bag of candy, and slowly walked foreword. The femme nurse smiled, ducking down under her desk.

"Oh, tonight's Halloween? I'm surprised, we usually don't get visitors. But you're lucky we have these for the patients." She gestured to a basket full of wrapped energon-lollies. Jazz smiled happily, feeling a bit bad for their entrance, he reached up and grabbed a handful. He gave each of the twins one, and Prowl. He would have given Whirl one, but the mech had already savagely reached into the brown laced basket.

Not wanting to feel in anyway sorry for their lack of tricker treaters, Jazz unwrapped the blue energon lolly and popped it into his mouth.

"Thanks uh..."

"Firefly." She said with a gentle smile. Jazz gave her a thumbs up.

In the background, Prowl cautiously sniffed at the wrapping, before hastily unwrapping it, and taking a couple licks.

Whirl added his into the bag, while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wasted no time in crunching into theirs.

"So what brings you boys out here?" Firefly asked, making conversation, she tapped away at one of her touch screens, her optics looking back and forth to see if he was still there.

"Ah... We wanted ta hit all tha' places, know wha' I'm sayin'? Ain't leavin one place out!" Jazz supplied. When it came down to lies... He had to be the most manipulative mech out there.

"Really?" Firefly question, sounding interested. "Are you... A cyber-cat?" If Jazz were human, his face would have gone bright red, the ears on his helm twisted back.

"Ah yeah... Ya see, mah carrier wanted..." As Jazz explained his story, it was clear to the others, they would have to wait for the Neko to finish, they awardly sat on benches, one by one, as the minuets ticked by. Licking their goodies just to find something to do.

A comfortable air soon enveloped the group of five, and lazy, relaxed smiles touched each ones face, slowly but surely, their auras became secure, almost safe. Jazz himself had begun to relax, giving into the harmless drabbles of the socially-deprived femmes conversation starters.

The minuets ticked by like hours, the benched students began to lay themselves out, shifting into comfortable positions. Sideswipes helm weakly lifted, before it softly rested against Sunstreakers shoulder. Sideswipe fell into recharge.

And the moment his optics offlined, the clock on the main computer stopped dead. **9:28**. Jazz blinked, Prowl leaned, then became limp and dropped right down onto Whirls lap, leading the bandaged mech to jump. Jazz wobbled, and backed up a bit.

"I needa sit down..." He mumbled. Sadly, Jazz did not make it to the bench, before he tripped backwords, and collapsed. His optics flickered offline.

Whirl, being the only one left, looked around in shock, his yellow optic landing on Fireflys form, as she emerged from behind her desk.

"What-" he started, but his confused babbling stopped mid-motion, when Firefly suddenly seamed to _beam_ right up to him, he saw the flicker of red in her optics, before his body became cold, and his processor switched into recharge.

_'Do you have the time_

_To listen to me whine_

_About nothing and everything_

_All at once_

_I am one of those_

_Melodramatic fools_

_Neurotic to the bone_

_No doubt about it_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up_

_I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I just paranoid?_

_Am I just stoned?_

_I went to a shrink_

_To analyze my dreams_

_She says it's lack of sex_

_That's bringing me down_

_I went to a whore_

_He said my life's a bore_

_So quit my whining cause_

_It's bringing her down.'_

**End episode credit song: Basket case, Greenday.**

**-Soundwave out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two: Blocked Channels.

**A/N: Nothing really to say ****here,**** Episode two, review!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own transformers, or Halloween. But I do own the plot. **

**Chapter Rating: T. **

Maybe he was just stating the obvious... But something didn't feel right. For Prowl, Nothing seemed... Logical, it didn't feel... _Real_. He couldn't see, yet his door wings said it all.

Prowl's processor was aware of the fact that he was alone, and in a place he did not recognize, not a second after his mind confirmed it, Prowl was evaluating exactly what was going on around him, just by the twitch of his door wings.

He was in the air, give or take sixteen feet from the ground. The ground he was seated upon was thin, warped, scarred. His fingertips grazed against the cold, damp metal below him. It was covered in a chilling substance. His door wings were tense, and he could feel particles of the air thicken a few inches behind him.

A quick reach forward confirmed his thoughts; he was in a hanging cage. Considering his current condition and whereabouts, the cool hardening matter that pasted his palms wasn't just stale acid rain, but was in fact, energon. Old, rotted energon.

It made Prowl's tanks turn. What kind of energon was it? Spilt from a cube? Or spilt from a body? He couldn't tell... Not in the old state it was in. Fresh energon, from a body, usually had a different texture and tint then the ones that come from a dispenser. All Prowl knew was... He was in a cage, sitting in stale energon.

He could put the missing pieces together quite easily.

A sound of disgust ripped from the doorwingers throat, his hands jolted up in protest to the energon, a rattling noise bursted through the silence, popping and clicking, Prowl's helm tilted up, though he couldn't see, a jerk of his wrists agreed to his thoughts. Chains, cuffs. He was tied up...

Out of panic, Prowl gained a burst of adrenaline, which he used to yank his hands to his face, gripping at it, Prowls fingers caught around a rough fabric, he forced it from his optics.

And In reality... It made nothing better. Except for the tiny bit of awareness he could feel... The area around him was just as black as it had been before. The blue light to his optics even seamed drained of color... A sickly grey, no glow.

An icy, blood-curdling noise filtered from around him, echoing across the marred walls. That's just what it was; a noise. Yet.. It was a voice. A low hum of a sound: it could hardly be recognized as _VOICE_ at all.

Yet... Prowl understood the otherworldly, detached purr. He understood it quite well.

"Good afternoon." He looked down, trying to focus his optics in the dark, following the sound of the males echo. He pinpointed its location, however, it was too dark to see, all he could vision was a thick outline. The bending of the darkness... Like a shadow darker then the already pitch black room. Prowl could say nothing. Whatever little fear he had felt, had just tripled a thousand times over. Prowl hunched his shoulders, pressing himself back up against warn and rusted square bars.

"How improper." The voice seamed to cringed with distaste, Prowl could practically hear his nose scrunch.

"A mech from your background should surely return a formal greeting." The hum twisted.. turned into something darker then the black they both bathed in, it was a tease. The shadow moved, and Prowl was forced to watch out of his own fright, as the room lit up, and shined its dim, creepy, blue lights onto the speaker's form.

"Haven't you're caretakers taught you better?" Dread; it was the only word that could describe how he felt at just the sight of the host's frame. It was unlike anything he had ever seen... Horrific... Disgusting... Nightmarish... Blocked channels, blocked channels, blocked channels...

His helm was shaped like a sports hat, yet, the ends were marred and torn into. His optics were redder then Sideswipes paint job, and his grin was hellish. Prowl didn't miss it, the way the dark black seams on the hosts face joined together, to create a rugged, ragged demonic symbol: That of death, Prowl already knew.

Tan, a very light, almost white tan. That's was the color of his spiked armor, making the mech look almost covered in a robe. He had a very, very bad aura, it matched well with the dried energon that matted his armor.

"No answer? No matter. I didn't like you anyway." The mystery mech seamed to walk into the darkness. His pedes didn't even make a sound when he stepped. Confused, and petrified, Prowl held his breath. it remained silent for at least a full minuet, then, with a painful screech, the cage he was in uplifted, causing him to grip onto the bars to remain in his spot.

And when he looked out of the bars, he could blatantly see four other cages wiggling and rattling, having the same sudden fair as Prowl had.

The lights brightened, and his small cage felt infinitely smaller then the room he found himself in.

It was to quick for his processor to handle. He saw his friends, a glimpse of their paint jobs, before the floor buzzed to life, swirling and transforming up from the tile floors. The speed made Prowl sick, and realization made him sicker.

There had to be over a dozen actively working saws. Working together, twisted into some kind of gigantic whirlpool of sharp, rusted metals. Going strait down for Primus knew how long.

Amazed, terrified, and nauseous all in one, Prowl had been broken speechless even more when the gate to his cage unlocked and creaked open.

A light shown, illuminating a single rope, a few feet in front of Prowl, at the very top was a switch. A second brighter light beamed in his vision, outlining another rope, with yet another switch at the top, however, the second rope was further off.

"Save yourself or save your friends." The tan mech ordered, his voice becoming distance itself. He walked off, leaving the room to almost die out into a shocked silence. Prowl could hear his friends mumbling confused words, and grumbling, panting out of fright.

And one thing the doorwinger didnt know, until that split second, that the saw whirlpool below them all, wasnt already running. Because the floor suddenly thrummed alive, spinning and twisting faster.

All five cages jolted, swigging lower, towards the pit that surly meant death.

"Prowl! Prowl! The rope!" It was just then that said mech, noticed his door was the only one to open. A new meaning of fright creeped up his spinal strut. He had to get the switches?

"PROWL!" They all seamed to call out. "Get the rope!" Out of tune, Prowl inched to the edge of the cage, once again, their cells lurched foreword and dropped, when the chain caught the cages, now closer to the saws. Prowl was sent flying out.

Fear for his life, the doorwinger reached his hand out for anything to stop his fall, and luckily, the cages door had been his savior. He clutched onto the bars, and screamed.

"OH MY PRIMUS!" Prowl cried out, his voice cracking. His body shook his vocalizer was tearing at just the volume of his yelps, he could hear himself over the raging machines below, fear for his life. He couldn't let go of the bars.

But the painful truth struck him once more, when the contraption the cages were hooked on quaked again, he tried not to look down, but the thought made him do so, and when he did Prowl was frozen with fear.

"Prowl..." It was like a whisper, but he heard it, Jazz's voice calling out, louder then the saws below him. Prowl looked up and caught his friends hard gaze, his fearful gaze, and suddenly... The door winger was struck with a bout of courage.

He reached out for the first rope, it was to far away to grab just from his position. He had to swing a bit, and angle the cage's door. But eventually, he got one hand around it.

It was at that exact moment, that the chains holding his previous cage broke from the top, it was sent dropping from the air, and into the saws that wasted no time in shredding the weak metal to pieces. Once again, the door winger found himself clutching that rope for dear life, as the others cages swung foreword, and dropped another few feet.

"GET THE SWITCH!" Whirl cried out, his pinchers bending the square bars before him, Sunstreaker was panicking, pressing himself to the back of his own cage with a nauseous look, his optics were fixed to his brothers curled form. Sideswipe was still asleep. And ultimately, had no clue what was going on.

"Come on Prowlie." Jazz coaxed, his cove laced with bitter fear. For some reason Prowl never wanted to hear that tone from his friend... It wasn't... Right.

Tettering, Prowl began to slowly rock himself back and forth. He tried to drown out just how dangerous and sick the situation was, and pretend he was in Jazz's backyard, playing on the rope swings. He ignored the first switch all together, and swung until he could reach out and touch the second.

With a lurch, Prowl detached from the first rope, and was airborn for at least a full second, his reaction timing had his hands shooting out for the rope, his hands gripped it, dug into it, just as one of the cages behind him made a horrible clanging sound, something snapped.

Whirl let out a death scream as one of the weak chains holding his cell up snapped, making the inside uneven, Whirl hit the opposite side of the cage, closer to the saws below.

Fear for his friends, and his own life, Prowl did what his advanced processor was supposed to do. He closed his optics and became devoted in the task. He wished he'd actually taken a gym class, instead of filling the time with study halls. Because Prowl damn well knew any one else could have done this. Anyone else but HIM.

But somehow... Prowl managed it. With his optics closed, it was easy for doorwinger to focus his attention solely on the rope.

A single alarm sounded, abrupt, and sharp. Prowl opened his optics, fingers still curled around the switch. A warn out red light flashed along with the sound. The saw full floor below them stopped dead, and transformed into the floor.

Four cage doors opened, all four cages flipped, sending each student tumbling a few feet to the ground. Prowl was still holding onto the rope, yet the rope itself seamed to slide from wherever it was tied to in the ceiling, he landed on his back, while his friends scattered around him.

"Wha... Wha's goin' on?" Jazz began, being the first to stand. He helped the door winger to his feet, the went on to assist Sunstreaker with his waking brother.

"It's THEIR fault for wanting to come here! I almost DIED!" Whirl cried out, his optic blinked rapidly, as he gazed around the empty blank room. Nothing else was there, even all traces of the saws transformation seams were missing from the floor.

"Hgnnn." Sideswipe moaned out, his processor grinding. Sunstreaker had his brother held in a very unstable standing position, the red twin attempted to stand on his own, but failed and tripped foreword.

Jazz shot foreword and caught Sideswipe before he could hit the ground.

"Whoa mech." Jazz soothed, Sideswipe was obviously larger then the youngling, but the future saboteur was stronger then he looked. Jazz forced Sideswipe to a sloppy stand-up.

"Eh... What happened... Where are we?" Classic question, of course. Sunstreaker leaned foreword and shushed Sideswipe almost childishly, as if the egoistic mech was trying to calm himself, and not Sideswipe.

"It's okay, brother. I don't know where we are..." Sundtreaker mumbled, looking to Prowl for help, all the doorwinger could do was shrug. Whirl 'pfft'd from the corner, where he had already begun his survival start, and searched for hints of an exit.

"And your sire is a police officer?!" The phycotic, bandaged mech cried out, his anger aimed at Prowl. "We've _Obviously_ been kidnapped by sadistic fragging doctors. DO you even _game_? We gotta find a way out, NO QUESTIONS! Lets go, lets go!" Sideswipe blinked distantly, as he looked around himself. His body became heavy, and he slid from Jazz's arms, and sat on the floor.

"I needa sec... You guys go on ahead." Hesitantly, the mortified, shocked group spread themselves out, searching for clues to anything. As Prowl looked quizzically at a crack in the wall, he couldn't help but think... He should have unblocked those channels...

Because he really didn't have an idea of what he was looking for.

_You've come to see the healer, so don't you be afraid_

_They call me tranquilizer, I'm here to isolate_

_We paint in black and white and you're the dirty in between_

_Monstrosity of nature, a virulent disease_

_From the cradle to the madhouse, a twisted mind_

_There's no way out of this hell for twisted mind_

_There's no way out_

_There's no way out_

_Can't you see, can't you see_

_That you are not like anyone?_

_You'll never see through anyone else's eyes_

_And who am I to certify the sanity of a twisted mind_

_A victim of perception, a twisted mind_

**END CREDIT SONG:**

**AVANTASIA - Twisted Mind Lyrics:**

**~Soundwave out. **


End file.
